


Who needs a wingman, when you can have Uno and Pinon?!

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I just had to because the thought was so cute, M/M, Tumblr request, Uno and Pinon being the perfect wingmen, Uno is Lando's dog in this story, or better Carlos with Pinon and Lando with Uno, the boys with their dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Tumblr request:Me after seeing Lando vs Uno, now we can get Uno and Pinon as match makers in Carlando fics, them getting tangled into each other because Pinon and Uno run around and tie them together with their leash.**********Or the one in which Lando has a crush on the handsome Spaniard he sees everytime he takes his dog for a walk into the park and Uno being with Pinon together the perfect wingmen.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Who needs a wingman, when you can have Uno and Pinon?!

Since the first time Lando had seen this masterpiece of a Spanish man a few weeks ago, he couldn’t stop his heart to beat all strongly in excitement against his rips, whenever he entered the park. Of course, he had also already enjoyed it before to spend some time with his dog Uno together, to get outside into the nature, inhale some fresh air and forget about all the things he still had to do for the university. 

It was really a nice and beneficial distraction for him and he also had no excuses any more to not get outside, no matter how the weather was. Uno just had to get outside at least three times every day. They always went for a run in the morning, got into the park after he had come home from the university and in the later afternoon they always went for a short stroll. 

And since Lando had spotted that one very handsome, Latin man, he also didn’t bother about it any more, when it was raining outside, all cold and stormy, as long as he was able to see him again, even when it was sometimes only for a few minutes.

The man took his own dog for a walk into the park, he only always saw him there. Sometimes the Spaniard was sitting all alone on a bench, stroking his dog behind its ear sitting next to his feet and if Lando was serious, he had already played with the thought more than just once to join him there, but in then he had always been way too shy. He would only embarrass himself in the end anyway with not knowing how to start a conversation and even if he had been able to open his mouth, about what should he talk to someone like this Spanish god?

So Lando stayed right where he was and watched the stranger hopefully all unnoticed from a safe distance. He watched him, while he was playing with his dog, when he did throw some small stick for his dog just to praise him, when he brought it back to its owner. Sometimes the young Brit even followed him through the park as long as it was safe to not get noticed. 

Lando just liked to watch this beauty of a man as long as possible and sometimes also only from the corner of his eyes, while he was playing with Uno, but it was always enough to make his heart flutter. His whole body was tingling in excitement, whenever he asked himself about what the stranger’s name might be, how his face had to look from near, how his eyes will light up when he was smiling, how he did smell.

Yeah, that handsome man was really every day the highlight of his walk into the park, when not even of his whole day, until over already one week ago. The stranger was suddenly gone from one day to the other. Maybe it did sound wrong, because actually Lando didn’t know him or anything about him at all, but he kind of got worried about that something might have happened to him.

Lando stayed longer than usual in the park on the days the Spaniard was missing. He also walked at least three times through the whole park to make sure the man hadn’t found a new favourite place or maybe a new route for his walk. Maybe he had finally noticed Lando watching him and he got uncomfortable about it and didn’t come to here any more because of him.

But over one week later, the young Brit’s face lighted up instantly and his lips formed a wide smile, when he finally spotted the handsome man again next to a tree, while he played with his dog. “Uno, look. There he is finally again.” Lando whispered into his dog’s ear, when he got down onto his knees right next to him and stroked through his fluffy fur.

Like already so often, Lando watched the stranger from the corner of his eyes and maybe he was only imagine it, but the man looked even more tanned under the spring sun today. His skin almost looked like sweet, delicious caramel and somehow also his smile was even more gorgeous than it had been before. How was this even possible, he asked himself with lightly parted lips, overwhelmed about his beauty once again.

But then, he didn’t know himself how this could happen, the man was suddenly gone and he hadn’t seen where he did go. A little disappointed, because he wasn’t able to watch him longer than he would have liked to today, while the man was looking that good and after not being able to see him for so long, Lando kept on playing with his dog in the meadow for some more, before he put on Uno’s leash and they made their way back home.

They had almost made it outside the park, when suddenly around a corner the handsome man and his dog came straight into their direction. Lando had to swallow hard and for one quick moment he had really played with the thought to turn around and go another way or hide behind some bushes, but then he got it that this was his chance.

Maybe not his chance to talk to the man, not even mention to start a conversation, but maybe his chance to see him from near at least for once, even when it will only be for a brief moment, and maybe also to say a small, shy _hey_ into his direction. So Lando took that chance, breathed deep through once again and hoped for the best, at least to not embarrass himself like usual.

His hands were shaking and he looked up to the man through his lashes now and then, but also didn’t take his eyes away from the ground to not fall over some root, stone or anything like that. But because his whole focus was on the man coming closer and closer and to not embarrass himself for once at least, Lando hadn’t noticed that Uno obviously had other plans, when he began to walk faster and faster right into the direction of the handsome man’s dog and so his leash got longer and longer with it.

The closer the man came the more Lando’s eyes stayed on him, he just couldn’t look away from him any more. He was so damn gorgeous, it wasn’t fair, he should actually get arrested to look that good and steel his sleep for already so often, because Lando had to think about him the whole night long.

He knew it, he just knew it that the stranger did look even more handsome from near than he already did from far away, of course he did. First Lando had only looked at the man all shyly through his lashes, not wanting to get caught, but still enough to check him out unnoticed.

But then he had wanted too much and the man caught him staring just when he had noticed how beautiful shaped his lips were. Lando only got it being caught, when the Spaniard’s full lips formed a smile. When he finally looked back up into his pretty eyes, he got it that this smile was for him.

Even without wanting it, his cheeks began to blush instantly, while he gifted him an insecure smile back. Just knowing that these beautiful eyes were fixed on him at the moment, caused a shiver running down Lando’s spine and his heart skipped a beat.

Ashamed about getting caught, he quickly looked away and tried to give his whole attention back to his dog, but just at that moment it happened. Before Lando could prevent Uno from it, he reached the stranger’s dog and the two of them got a little too excited about meeting each other for the first time.

They sniffed happily at each other with the result to just get even more nervous about the other's presence and before one of their owners could do anything against it, they did run around in circles and did so tie their leashes together into a big mess.

Oh no, Lando thought to himself. When it wasn't on himself, his dog had to embarrass him, of course Uno had to, it was his dog and at least as clumsy as Lando himself. He and the stranger reached their dogs at the same time and tried to handle the mess with somehow getting them apart.

“Uno, stop that. You only make an even bigger mess.” Lando tried to stop his dog, but in the end it was he himself, who stopped his whole movements, when he could hear the stranger’s voice for the first time, when he pleaded his dog to stop as well.

The man really tried to handle it, to unravel his dog’s lash with Uno’s, but in the end he gave up and only started to laugh about their overjoyed behaviour. Lando was still only frozen and tried to make the best out of the situation with taking advantage of it, while looking at the handsome man from near as long as he was still able to.

The younger one still did so, when the stranger finally straightened himself and their eyes meet. Now that gorgeous smile was once again only meant for Lando, while they looked right into each other’s eyes for the first time.

Hazelnut, with some sparkles of a golden summer and framed from thick, long lashes. Of course. Lando began to melt instantly under his gaze, under those marvellous eyes and he suddenly had forgotten about how to speak properly. But luckily the man opposite him didn’t seem to be speechless and that overwhelmed, when he said with that thick, Spanish accent of his

“I guess we have to wait then, till they are finished.” He was still smiling all brightly, it also reached his eyes, which were shining as well on this warm afternoon. Lando could only nod in response, still unable to form any words. 

So they both watched their dogs in amusement, while they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes from time to time. Their dog’s silly and at the same time cute behaviour finally also caused Lando to relax again, before he began to giggle heartily, which got the Spaniard’s whole attention.

Now it was him, who couldn’t take his eyes away from the younger one any more. He had never heard someone laugh so adorable and sweet and the smile he had on his lips was cheeky but also so beautiful at the same time.

And even when it was Lando, who caught the man staring this time, his cheeks still began to blush instantly, just thinking about that those stunning eyes were on him and from the still present smile on his lips the man obviously adored what he had seen.

“They seem to really like each other.” The younger one finally pointed out, before the stranger’s dog so obviously also got his presence and came over to him as well. Lando stroked the dog behind its ear and greeted him all sweetly with going down on his knees to shake his paw. 

“His name is Pinon.” The man introduced his dog, while he also got closer to Uno to greet him as well. “Hey, Pinon. Nice to meet you.” Lando talked to the dog, before his attention got to the man next to him, stroking his own dog at his favourite spot behind its ear.

“Hola, little one.” Lando just had to smile, because of the handsome stranger’s accent and the cute way he talked to his dog, causing so goose bumps on his arms. “His name is Uno. Uno, the clumsy one would fit better.”

The Spaniard giggled and Lando just couldn’t believe it, that it was him who had caused that sweet sound from him and managed it to make him smile this breath-taking way. He then took his whole courage together, when he added once again a little more shyly “And I’m Lando, by the way.” 

With his charming, dark brown fawn eyes the man looked up at him and almost caused his heart to stop working completely by that view. Quickly he finally straightened himself again, before he offered Lando his hand and told him “I’m Carlos, it’s really nice to meet you and your dog, Lando.”

Carlos. Now he finally knew the name from the man of his dreams. “It’s also really nice to meet the two of you.” The young Brit answered sincerely, while his whole body felt like it was on fire, while shaking hands with stunning Carlos. 

The electricity rushing through his body had caused Lando to frozen again and the body contact had also caused his cheeks to blush lightly once more. Carlos had probably got his discomfort, because he quickly ended the silence, when he asked “You take Uno often for a walk to here, right? I mean, I have already seen the two of you a few times.”

Lando needed to swallow hard after hearing so, because obviously Carlos had already noticed him before. Him, Lando, the clumsy, young man who still hadn’t managed it to reach puberty. It gave him chills, just thinking about that the Spaniard’s eyes were on him already at some point before.

But why? Maybe because he had once again been all awkward and had so got his attention. Hopefully it wasn’t something too embarrassing, Lando prayed to himself. Because why should some as gorgeous and perfect like Carlos fix his eyes more than just three seconds on someone like him?

“Yeah, Uno and me come to here every day after I have got home from the university.” Lando explained to which Carlos nodded his head in understanding. And somehow the upcoming silence caused the younger one to panic, when he quickly added “I have noticed the two of you also come to here pretty often. Except from the last few days, you were suddenly gone.”

Best Lando wanted to facepalm himself right in front of the older one for his thoughtless statement, because now Carlos knew he had been watching him for already a longer time and he had even noticed him being not here in the last week. This was really stupid and so embarrassing, even for Lando.

But Carlos didn’t seem to bother about his attention towards his presence. He wasn’t worried about it or thought it was strange, it once again only brought a smile on his full lips, like it wasn’t a strange thing at all.

But still Lando added once again and he really had to learn to keep his mouth shut, even when the silence will become uncomfortable “At least Uno told me so.” Carlos began to laugh about his cute but unsuccessful try to blame his own dog about it.

Lando bit down onto his lip to pretend himself from laughing out loud about his own dumbness. “I see Uno is a pretty good observer.” Carlos winked down at the younger one, exactly knowing the truth even without Lando ever telling him so. 

The man reached out for Uno then to stroke through his fur, before he finally went on. “Yeah, I have visited my parents in Spain last week.” That explained his delicious looking, tanned skin, Lando thought to himself.

Understanding he nodded his head, but this time he had learnt from his mistakes and kept his mouth shut and preventing himself so to get into an uncomfortable situation once again. Both of their attentions got back to their dogs, who really seem to come along pretty well.

“What do you think about the idea to first manage to unravel this mess of leashes, before we will take ourselves some coffee and let the two of them play in the meadow for some more?” The Spaniard suggested and for one brief moment Lando really thought he was in one of his dreams.

Quickly he nodded wildly agreeing his head, not thinking for one second about the whole work he still had to do today. Spending time with this charming, good-looking man was way more enjoyable and important for him than the whole stuff for the university together. “I would really like to.” Lando agreed now also vocal to the Spaniard’s suggestion and he couldn’t hold back the big, wide grin on his lips any more. 

But obviously not only Lando liked that idea, because suddenly also Pinon and Uno agreed to it, when they both began to bark and ran all excited circles around them, causing so their leashes to tie around their owner's legs and getting so tangled to each other. 

Unwanted Lando and Carlos got closer and closer to each other and when the younger one began to sway because the leashes around his legs became even tighter and he actually wanted to prevent himself to get even closer to the Spaniard than he already was, Carlos saved him from falling just in time, when he caught him all safely in his arms.

In the next second the young Brit found himself in the safety of the strong and obviously also pretty trained arms of the older one, looking up at him with blushed cheeks, while his palms did rest against his broad chest.

Yeah, Lando had always dreamed about being close to him, but he had never expected or even dared to dream about to get _that_ close to Carlos, to be able to inhale his scent, to feel his warmth, his breath against his skin, to be even able to count the little freckles on his nose.

They were still looking deep into each other eyes, when their dogs suddenly began to bark in triumph next to them and brought them so back to life. Also Lando and Carlos finally began to giggle about their helpless situation, before they somehow manage it to unravel the leashes around their legs. 

Carlos could free himself first, before he helped Lando and whenever their fingertips touched lightly each other skin, it sent a new wave of electricity through Lando’s whole body and caused him to shiver and feel all warm at the same time.

When they were on their way to the next Starbucks, Uno looked back at his owner and Lando really thought his dog was smiling at him. Uno was the only one who knew about his big crush towards the handsome Spaniard from the park and now it was thanks to him, that they were on their way to get themselves some coffee and spend the rest of the afternoon together.

Maybe Uno was as clumsy as Lando sometimes, but he was at least braver than his owner. The young Brit could only smile about the thought, about that it was maybe really his dog’s intention to make Carlos cross his way. Lando did really owe Uno some treats.


End file.
